Happily Ever After
by vinegarette-kiss
Summary: Leanne, Marilyn and Carat gather for their girl time together, Marilyn points out something that Bull and Carat are perfect for each other. Remebering her parents tradgedy Carat begins to wonder if they will go down the same path.


Disclaimer: I don't own Battle B-daman

Okay, this is a tribute to my fav CANON pairing, BULLXCARAT! Other minor pairings are EnjyuXLeanne…. which is one of my most hated…and hints of JoshuaXCain and GrayXTerry.

**Terry is not female**. I just hate it when people change the sex of characters, if the character's male, he's obviously supposed to be. Even if he is girly looking, cooks and wears a yellow tunic, which could be a dress.

**THIS IS A ONESHOT! **This means there is only ONE chapter, there is not going to be two, or three or four or whatever. I will not make this into a story. However if there is enough support I might make a sequel or a prequel.

**Happily Ever After**

Curly blonde hair was flung out as Karat tossed back her head to release a twinkling laugh she'd perfected. "Aww…. those guys are so cute together."

"I think so too." Leanne put in, and then created a heart shape with her hands. "They're totally in Loversville."

Marilyn nodded with a knowing smirk. "And it was all cos of that lil trick we played."

All three burst out laughing as they remembered the first and hopefully last attempt at playing cupid. It had involved chocolate, lots of rather badly told lies, misinterpreted fake love letters and the end result a certain butler licking chocolate off a certain blonde...which had all been captured on camera.

After the NSA all three of them had become good friends, which was a little surprising as they were all such different people.

Leanne was pretty in the girl-next-door way, she was down to earth, helpful, kind and as she liked to think herself, had a good head on her shoulders and a realist. It made up for more than her rather clingy tendencies, occasional naivety and her timidity in front of strangers.

Marilyn wasn't pretty; no, she was an international sex symbol after the world had seen the scanty ad for 'Maiden' – a new lingerie line. She was loud, vivacious, stubborn, a loyal friend but could be flighty, unpredictable and slightly shallow caring more about was on the outside than what truly mattered.

Carat was beautiful, not pretty or sexy in anyway but straight out beautiful in the old-fashioned sense. She was not the 'cute' girl like Leanne, or the 'Ms. B-da World' that Marilyn was. Carat was no supermodel, she rarely wore make-up except for a touch of natural lip balm and she liked to think of herself the way her friends saw her. A princess.

With her curly blonde hair that she had grown out, her long eyelashes and aqua eyes along with her obsession with tiaras, long gloves and elegant pieces she resembled a slightly more modern version of a fairy-tale princess. She was bubbly, rather timid, caring, slightly demanding, clingy and an romantic at heart.

They always met every month on the first Sunday for a little get-together. Life had been fairly hectic after the NSA. Carat began to learn the ropes for the company and position she would one day have to inherit, Leanne traveled along with Yamato and the gang on their first world-wide B-da Tour while Marilyn had become the face of nameless designers and had begun to compose her own album that was set to release in a couple of months.

"So, moving on girls." Marilyn announced waving her hands lazily as she slouched in the cool shade of the oak tree. "Love life."

The other two scooted closer eager to hear the latest gossip. "So…did you hook up with the guy…Brian or something?" Leanne questioned.

She nodded casually, causing the other two to squeal. "So how involved are you two?" Carat smiled, Leanne mirroring her expression.

"Like this," the pink-haired girl replied entwining both her fingers tightly. "Then like this." She yanked them apart and made them walk away. "Did the usual, fucked then ditched."

"You guys went that far?" Leanne's eyes were wide with curiosity.

Marilyn raised her eyebrow questioningly. "So ya still haven't made the big move on Enjyu?"

Leanne's skin turned crimson as she looked down. "Well…. no….not really," she stammered. "But with Gray threatening to kill Enjyu if he tries to anywhere after frenching isn't exactly making it easier." A more defensive tone now.

Then she sighed dismally. "The thing is though that I don't get that tingly feeling anymore. You know, before when we only smiled at each other I would feel it. Now…we can go up to passionate frenching with slight groping and I only feel like…. like a cat in the heat."

Laughter came from the other two and Leanne glared indignantly. "What! It was the best I could think of?"

Managing to stop laughing for a minute, Carat cocked her head to the side. "Isn't that good? You are supposed to…well have feelings for him right? That's why all the magazines say that the physical side is one half of the relationship."

"NO! I can feel that way when I look at Gray's magazines he leaves around!" Realising the new information she had given out the blonde turned crimson once again.

"Ooh…what kind?"

"Yes, yes, do tell!"

"NO!" Leanne shook her head furiously.

"You're no fun at all…" Marilyn stared at the sky for a second then she sat upright suddenly, her eyes glinting with renewed passion. She gave Carat a look which was quickly understood.

"Leanne….isn't your brother umm…gay?" Carat's eyes sparkled innocently, hiding her small smirk.

"Leanne, ya didn't tell ya fav girlfriends that you got off on gay guys with kinky bondage!" Marilyn smirked wickedly. "Maybe you could ask around for a threesome with Enjyu, you and some other random!"

"That's not true!" Leanne protested.

"What's not? The part where you got off on gay guys, kinky bondage or a threesome?"

"Marilyn!"

"Fine, fine…."

"Ya know you two are really lucky, ya know. You gals all have swingin guys who love you to bits….me, I'm just a wild bird, flyin freely."

"I guess." Leanne looked down guiltily. "I guess I've just been looking at all the bad things about our relationship. I mean, maybe the spark doesn't really matter, the actual bonding is way more important anyway."

"You know what I think?" Carat twirled a strand of hair around her index finger. "I think that spark was because you didn't understand Enjyu. Like he was a man of great mystery, intrigue and deep dark secrets with tragic past and…"

"Jeez, you've been burying your head in those romance books again, haven't ya? But she's got a good point Leanne…now that you know him properly he's not that appealing to ya."

"I…yeah, maybe that's it." Leanne's face was scrunched up in thought. "Yeah, that has to be it cos the spark stopped after he told me his past I guess. I did feel pretty special at that time, you know how I was the only one he ever told except for one other person." Her eyes misted over romantically. "But now we're getting nowhere, mentally and physically!" She moaned.

"Don't worry, you'll get over it. It's only a path you have to build over I guess. Like when I got to know Bull a bit better and he turned out to be just like me. I had hoped he might've been a great enigma of mystery or some dashing rogue. But then I told myself all that mattered was that I loved him and he loved me and then it would be all better. And because I believed that, it happened."

All three sat deep in thought for some time until Marilyn turned to face Carat, a serious expression on her usually flirtatious face. "Hey Carat, ya know…I've been thinkin, Bull an you are different. There's just something bout you two that's just special, ya know from what everyone else has, no offence Leanne."

"Really?" The blue eyes widened in surprise, Carat had always thought she was the same in the relationship department. Carat had always hated being different, being isolated.

"Yeah. I mean Leanne and Enjyu have their ups and downs, Cain and Joshua nag at each other about little things but you guys just seemed to go together, no little snags or bumps."

"Oh."

"Hey look at the time! We're so late, my brother must've arranged a search party by now!"

The trio got up and began to run for the townsquare, which was a couple of blocks away. As Carat panted as she tried to keep up to Leanne and Marilyn she wondered what really was so special about her and Bull.

They loved each other. No, so did countless others around the globe. Love was everywhere and it was special and different for every couple no matter what the circumstances.

They were compatible. No, that couldn't be it either. Leanne and Enjyu were compatible. Leanne was humble and sweet and Enjyu could be rather cold and arrogant. They went together just like her parents did.

Her parents…. she could feel the hurt and betrayal again. Suddenly she felt herself running back memory lane.

Her father and mother had met a very long time ago as childhood friends, just like Bull and her. They had found an instant attraction to each other and had gotten engaged at a young age, as it was common back then. After being married for two years her mother had been blessed with a baby girl being herself.

Her birth had been long and difficult and her mother had nearly died. However, being the strong willed woman her father had described her as she had recovered after a few months and was raising the child as the heir her father wanted.

She couldn't remember much about her mother, just that she smelled like roses and had a steel grip. She also remembered a red satin rose that always hung around her mothers neck and the pretty pearl brooch that she had played princesses with. But from her father's description her mother had been a beautiful woman, well educated, had a penchant for roses and could play the harp, stubborn, a bit of a dragon and one of the strongest people in the world. So it was this image that had replaced the vague shadow of her mother as she grew up, with only one parent that attention to her because she resembled her mother.

Of course she had never agreed with the strong willed part and had always viewed her mother in negative light. If a person was so strong willed why had they left their family behind. Why had her mother left her father in depression for years, why had she left her, a young child with no female to look up too except for the strict matron that had governed her.

Her mother had died when she was only four. Apparently she had died of a long-term illness she had kept to herself. That was selfish too, Carat had often thought. She could've told someone, maybe then medicine could've worked its miracles and she would still be here today. Back then her father told her that her mother was going to go to sleep, only she would never wake up. That had generated Nyctophobia, her abnormal fear of darkness.

She remembered a big ceremony where she wasn't quite so sure what was going on, only that there was lots of crying, long speeches and a big case. And because everyone else was crying, she cried too. Later she regretted every tear she had ever shed when she understood.

Suddenly the story was replaced, only with her and Bull in them. New fear and doubt awoke in her. According to her father, his love life had been a miracle as well; he had said it ran in the family and that she and Bull were like a story just waiting to unfold. Her father had been rather poetic as well. She now wondered if the misfortune ran down the family as well and shuddered. If it did, it would probably be a tragic love story. Great, she was procrastinating now. Why, oh why had Marilyn ever said that?

"Hey, Carat! Hurry up!" Marilyn yelled, a pink blob waving next to a fountain with multicoloured blobs surrounding her.

"Oh, sorry!" She called back and ran towards her friends.

As she drew closer she found Marilyn basking in the limelight again while Leanne exchanged an innocent kiss with Enjyu. She found Wen staring at a girl's panties with Li trying to restrain him from being perverted. Gray and Terry had their arms around each other and Gray was talking through his cellphone. She heard the lines, "They're safe" and "Call back the search party" and she smiled at Leanne's earlier comment. Maybe Leanne was psychic.

"Hey, Carat." Bull walked up to her shyly, a cute blush adorning his face. This was the normal bull, Carat decided.

"I went to the mall with the guys and I thought…well I thought…you might like this."

He pulled out a small royal blue box and handed it to her. It was a jewellery box and a costly one as Carat recognized the symbol as a designer one. Bull must have saved up an awful lot to buy something from there.

Opening it she found herself smiling at the gift. In it was a small porcelain princess and next to it was a knight, just like a fairytale.

"Oh, Bull! I love it!" She exclaimed, breathlessly.

"You…you do?" He blushed looking down at his feet. "I…I bought it cos the princess looks like you."

Beaming she leaned over and kissed him passionately. At that moment she knew nothing would go wrong. They were never going to be a tragic love tale for they were already something else. A fairytale with the Princess and the Knight, and fairytales all ended the same way.

_They all lived happily ever after. _

So plz review!


End file.
